


its raining squirrels

by ultbinsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bc he doesnt drink coffee, chan x tea is a thing, dw theres not much angst from what i remember from when i was planning the plot, plus we dont want him to be alone, thats long oof, two skz members are hybrids btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultbinsung/pseuds/ultbinsung
Summary: hybrids arent the most accepted thing in society, so when a squirrel hybrid suddenly finds himself lost from the world he knows—forests, tall trees, plants, flowers, he has to learn about life as a human.but trying to fit in a world you've never been a part of is even harder when you suddenly start having feelings you've never felt before—especially towards someone who you just met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> binsung :)) tag :))) has :)) been :) so :)) dead :)) i :)) had :))) to :)))) post :)) something :))) even :)) if :))) its :)) trash :))
> 
> \- ultbinsung

 

 

it was just a little past noon as changbin and seungmin decided to go out into the forest near the college dorms, the weather was a bit chilly as it was nearing the end of october but you could still hear the chirping of nearby birds and the various sounds of other forest animals. the sunshine provided the two males with a bit of extra warmth, which they welcomed even though they were already wearing jackets to block out the cold. 

 

 

“...hyung, what are your thoughts on hybrids?” the taller boy asked.

 

 

“they’re not bad, they are quite cute, so i guess i don’t mind them,” the other replied.

 

 

“oohh thats cool."

 

 

“so.. why did you ask?”

 

 

“no reason, hyung. we just never talked about them and i was curious.”

 

 

“ah okay, anyways have you heard chan’s new song?” the older changed the topic, kicking a few dead leaves on the trail they were walking on.

 

 

“not yet but i’m sure it’s as good as the rest,” the two boys’ voices were the only sound other than the animals hiding in the trees or crawling along the ground.

 

 

after a while, the two got tired and decided to sit down at a tree in a nearby clearing. they talked a bit more but soon just chose to sit in silence, enjoy the calming sounds of the forest. 

 

 

a bit above the two males, a squirrel—a japanese dwarf flying squirrel to be exact, was in the middle of a breakdown because well one, they had a horrible sense of direction and were completely lost and two, humans were scary and it was pretty sure there were if not one then two humans near the tree.

 

 

with the squirrels amazing luck, it was able to stay up on a branch of that tree for a few minutes without any major problems, but quite soon a damn bird decided that it would be the perfect time to crash into a branch with a squirrel who tried to hold on but eventually ended up falling down, letting out a small squeak, onto something hard but soft at the same time—ah perfect, a human’s head.

 

 

 

 

not going to lie, changbin was about to fall asleep when he felt something not very heavy but still noticeable fall on top of his head. he quickly reached up and felt something soft and fluffy. he carefully took it in his hand and brought it in front of his eyes. a cute chubby squirrel-like animal was looking up at him, the fact that it would rather be anywhere else obvious on his tiny face.

 

 

“aw seungmin, look!” the taller—seungmin, looked over at changbin and saw his friend holding a small ball of fur. 

 

 

“oh what is that?”

 

 

“i’m not sure but it looks like some kind of squirrel.”

 

 

“looks very scared, doesn’t it?”

 

 

“yeah it does… should i let it go?”

 

 

“probably,” seungmin suggested and changbin lowered his hand to let the animal free. but the animal didn’t move an inch and when changbin realized it wouldn’t move even if they waited for years he used his free hand to nudge it—hoping to give it the idea that it should go. changbin tried doing that a few more times, but in the end the squirrel still wouldn’t get off. changbin finally had enough of the animal’s stubborn attitude and took his hand away, forcing the delicate animal to roll onto its side on the forest floor. 

 

 

changbin looked up at seungmin who was horribly failing to hide his giggles. 

 

 

“hyung, look,” seungmin laughed, pointing at the ground. changbin looked over and saw as the squirrel got up and waddled over to changbin, only to try and climb into the male’s lap. finally when the tiny animal found a comfortable spot on his lap, changbin let out a sigh, watching as the animal curled up into a ball and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

 

“oh my god changbin hyung, that is so cute,” seungmin squealed.

 

 

“...do you think i should keep it?”

 

 

“yes! it obviously likes you! but if you don’t want it then feel free to give it to me, but i’m not sure it likes me as much.”

 

 

“nah, i’ll keep it, but good try.”

 

 

the two boys got up to start going back to their dorms, and the squirrel had been moved back into changbin’s hand, still curled up into a ball and asleep. 

 

 

near the end of their way back, the squirrel woke up and started moving in changbin’s hand, it’s already quite large eyes only getting bigger in confusion.

 

 

the two noticed the squirrel’s confusion and decided to move it into changbin’s jacket’s pocket, its head poking out cutely at the top.

 

 

“i probably shouldn’t be happy we took it from its home but i would have regretted it so much if we left it back there,” seungmin suddenly confessed.

 

 

“same, oh and i’m guessing you’ll be coming over quite a lot to visit it?”

 

 

“of course, hyung!”

 

 

“okay, text me before you come over though, i might not be home and i will not give you the keys to my room.”

 

 

“sure, i’ll see you later yeah?”

 

 

“sadly,” changbin said as the two went their separate ways to their dorms. 

 

 

changbin felt the small animal start to fidget inside his pocket again and as he entered his room he took the squirrel out of his pocket and placed it on his kitchen counter, reaching for his phone in the process to find out what animal it really was. 

 

 

google had always been changbin’s to-go when he was curious about something and even now it did not disappoint. he soon found out that he had guessed correctly and the animal was a type of squirrel, a japanese dwarf flying squirrel. changbin looked up to check on the tiny being only to see the poor squirrel trying its hardest to climb up his arm (how had changbin not felt that earlier?) so he decided to help it by picking it up and gently placing it onto his shoulder where the curious animal chose to start sniffing around changbin’s neck.

 

 

“you need a name, huh?” changbin asked no one in general, then looked at the squirrel and said, “if you won’t say anything then i just won’t name you anything, i’m bad at naming things but maybe if he wants to, seungmin will give you one…. hey, what do you eat?” changbin asked the animal, who just stared back at him as if he were an idiot, which he realized was quite true considering the fact he just asked something from an animal and expected an answer in return.

 

 

changbin quickly googled what japanese dwarf flying squirrels ate and found many answers such as seeds, fruit, nuts, tree leaves, buds and bark. he also found out that the animals were nocturnal, which explained why the little animal had slept so much before. what changbin did not understand though, was why the squirrel fell from the tree if it could glide? 

 

 

 _whatever_ , changbin thought as he found a nut mix and hoped that the squirrel would eat it, at least for now. luckily, the animal happily picked up a nut and started nibbling away.

 

 

 

Chat: Seungmin

 

 

changbin: hey could you find as much as you can about japanese dwarf flying squirrels?

 

 

changbin: it seems the squirrel we found today is one of them

 

 

seungmin: sure hyung

 

 

seungmin: have you named it yet??

 

 

changbin: no

 

 

changbin: you know im bad at naming things

 

 

seungmin: can i name it then??!

 

 

changbin: sure but check with me before you start calling it anything

 

 

seungmin: how does han sound??

 

 

changbin: woah that was fast

 

 

changbin: but sure

 

 

 

changbin put his phone down and looked at the cute furry animal, _han the japanese dwarf flying squirrel..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by a bad editor so sorry for mistakes hahahaha -honestlydeadd

for the rest of the day changbin stayed in his dorm, sometimes looking over at his new squirrel—han, changbin reminded himself. the animal was sleeping most of the time (what else would you expect from the nocturnal animal?) and only woke up once to change the position it was in. 

 

 

other than that changbin tried to work on a few songs, one for a class he and chan shared and one just for fun, but he ended up procrastinating most of the time so the male decided to go on youtube to watch some videos.

 

 

chan had called changbin once to ask about how the song was coming along and changbin chose to just tell the truth that he hadn’t even started instead of trying to make up a lie.

 

 

by the end of the day, changbin had moved his squirrel from his shoulder onto a pillow on his couch. said animal only woke up one more time when the sun had started to make its way down to annoy changbin until he gave him more food.

 

 

changbin suddenly realized that it wasn’t the best idea to keep a nocturnal animal when he wanted to sleep, the japanese dwarf flying squirrel was quite annoying when it tried to get changbin’s attention by crawling on top of and moving around on changbin’s chest. even when the boy took the tiny creature off and placed it somewhere next to his bed it found some way back onto changbin.

 

 

after almost an hour of struggling changbin somehow managed to fall asleep with the cute little squirrel rolling around and doing its own thing on the now sleeping boy’s chest.

 

 

around 4am changbin guessed, he woke up to something large and heavier than a small squirrel sprawled over his body. from what the thing felt like, the male guessed it was another person. he lifted his head as much as he could and from what his eyes allowed him to see in the dark, he saw a boy’s head. 

 

 

changbin, although surprised, tried (and luckily succeeded) to somehow get out from under the sleeping boy without waking him up.

 

 

 _should i wake him up?_ changbin asked himself.  _wait...shouldn’t i be questioning why some stranger was sleeping on me?  wait.. is this guy naked?_

 

 

changbin glanced at the boy on his bed, he had fluffy blonde hair, his body was quite thin and seemed quite weak, he was also around the same height as changbin from what he could tell. 

 

 

by the time changbin came back to reality he realized that the fragile-looking boy had opened his eyes (which were quite large and honestly so cute it made changbin weak.)   

 

“um..hey,” the rapper awkwardly said and the other boy’s eyes widened even more in fear as he let out a small squeak. “why are you here?...how did you get in here? um do you need some clothes? hey—wait, where’s that annoying little squirrel?”

 

 

suddenly something changbin never thought he would see happened, the boy in front of him disappeared and in its place was the japanese dwarf flying squirrel.

 

 

the animal quickly climbed under changbin’s blankets and the male saw the small creature’s outline curl up into a ball.

 

 

the shocked boy slowly approached his bed, not wanting to scare the poor animal again. changbin slowly lifted his blanket to reveal the the obviously scared animal who seemed like it wanted to hide, except it could not find anywhere to do so. 

 

 

“hey,” changbin started, not really expecting an answer from what he guessed was a hybrid. “can you turn back into a human? i won’t hurt you. I'll get you some clothes too”

 

 

 

the small creature looked up at changbin with curious eyes. it seemed to think for a bit before deciding why not and turned back into his human form. luckily as he was still under the blanket changbin didnt need to see anything extra

 

 

changbin turned around to pick a jumper and some sweatpants he hoped fit the smaller boy.

 

 

changbin passed the clothes and turned around, blushing.

 

 

“so… what’s your name? i’m changbin.”

 

 

“j—jisung,” the frightened boy said.

 

 

“you’re a hybrid, right?” 

 

 

“y—yes.. im done now u can turn around..” jisung replied with a small voice, avoiding his gaze by looking down.

 

 

“hey… you don’t have to be scared of me, sungie,” jisung nodded and his chubby cheeks turned a dark shade of red at the new nickname. cute, changbin thought. while he had never seen the boy before, changbin felt a strong urge to protect him and make him happy. the jumper was a bit too oversized and jisung looked positively cute in it. 

 

 

on the other hand, the squirrel boy’s mind was full of thoughts. _he probably thinks i’m creepy, he’s probably going to sell me off to some random old guy who will hurt me, mom told me not to get close to humans because they’re scary, oh god why did my squirrel side have to do this, i want to go home back to the forest, i don’t like being human its scary, why is this boy so pretty—_ jisung suddenly stopped thinking and he looked at the boy (changbin was his name, jisung remembered him introducing himself a few minutes ago) in front of him. _hey.. he is very good-looking…. i want to kiss him, i’m going to kiss him._

 

 

jisung leaned forward towards the other boy’s face and when he got close enough, pecked his lips quickly before going back to his original spot, sitting on the bed. 

 

 

“h—hey you shouldn’t do that to a person who you just met.”

 

 

“but you’re handsome,” jisung said, tilting his head to the side cutely (too cutely, changbin thought.)

 

 

“do you not interact with people much? because we don’t usually kiss others we just met, not even if we think they look good..”

 

 

“oh… i’m sorry….” the squirrel hybrid apologized, lowering his head. “i just stay in my squirrel form most of the time because my mom told me that humans treat us hybrids badly….hey wait, you arent going to hurt me, right??” the younger’s  eyes widened in fear at the thought.

 

 

“ah—no, i won’t, don’t worry,” changbin assured the other.

 

 

“oh! that’s good!!” jisung smiled and grabbed the other male’s arm to pull him back into his bed. the hybrid then proceeded to hug changbin’s arm and rest his head on the older’s chest. 

 

 

although confused by the hybrid’s actions, changbin decided not to move because the other male had already started drowsing off (changbin also enjoyed the boy’s warmth—but he would never admit to that.) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh guys please actually look up japanese dwarf flying squirrels because theyre so cute and i honestly bust an uwu everytime i see a picture of one :((
> 
> and im not really sure where this fic will go because there were a few parts that just seemed like short one shots so i might make the "main" part of the story (aka how binsung met and got together) 5ish chapters long and then write a few extra chapters :>>
> 
> and if you looked at the tags, yes there will be side seungjin in the future! but their story also has major parts so i'll write a part two to this story where theyre the main focus!!!
> 
> my twitter: @IL0VE3RACHA
> 
> plot helper idk what to call you's (im sorry hdhd) twitter: @honestlydeadd


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited by a bad editor aka plot helper hahahahha
> 
> also i didnt have much time to write over the weekend so the ending is very bad and rushed im sorry *insert crying emoji* 
> 
> i havent said this yet but we'll mostly update on the weekends! i originally planned to write a chapter on saturday and another one on sunday but if i am busy i'll only get one chapter up :(( 
> 
> -ultbinsung (IL0VE3RACHA on twitter)

“hyung”

 

He felt someone shake his body

 

“hyung” seungmin said in a hushed whisper.

 

“hmm what?”

 

 

“theres a boy around you and I don’t know what to do”

 

 

“oh that’s han”

 

“han? Han the squirrel? Hes a hybrid?” seungmin looked at the sleeping smaller boy and cooed.

 

 

The commotion woke jisung up, he looked over to see the foreign figure standing over him and squealed digging his face into changbins chest.

 

 

Changbin laughed, “ did u forget you are in human form? You cant hide from him. Don’t worry sungie this is seungmin you can trust him.”

 

 

Jisung glanced over at this seungmin man, who had a giant smile on his face.

 

“h-hi.. im jisung”

 

Seungmin cooed and poked his cheek, “hello jisungie im seungmin, changbins friend.”

 

“oi that’s changbin hyung to you”

 

“hyung?” jisung raised his eyebrow, "are you younger than me?

 

“im born 22nd September 2000.”

 

“hah im older born September 14th."

 

 

Changbin glanced over at the two boys talking cheerfully and getting to know each other. Jisung had this way of talking where his whole face expressed everything, it was like a cartoon character, so cute.

 

 

“wait seungmin why did you come?”

 

“oh right! oops i forgot, chan texted me that you missed class and wanted me to check up on you since you didn't answer his messages. its 11:36.” seungmin checked his phone. “yeah, you missed class.”

 

“fuck fuck fuck fuck…” changbin muttered under his breath as he grabbed his phone to see that chan has sent him over 20 messages screaming about missing class to which changbin quickly replied, telling the older that he slept in and this would not happen again.

“jisung I have to go to class right now ive missed too much”

 

 

Jisungs eyes widened at the thought of changbin leaving him. He quickly clung onto his arm.

 

“you cant leave me here I don’t know anything about your world!”

 

“oh...hey jisung, would you mind being in your squirrel form and staying in one of our pockets while we're in class?” seungmin asked after thinking for a short time. “your squirrel form is quite small, right?”

 

 

“y-yeah it's small—i could stay with changbin hyung if that's what you want…”

 

“not with me?” seungmin asked, pretending to be offended.

 

jisung shook his head and quickly hid behind changbin again.

 

“okay, well my next class starts soon so I should get ready, jisung do you want me to lend you some other clothes to wear even though you'll be in your other form?” asked changbin and jisung shook his head again.

 

“I'll be fine with these, hyung, I don't want to bother you.”

 

“you aren't bothering me, jisungie, stop thinking that. but okay, I won't get anything if you don't want me to, now would you please let go? i need to get ready.”

 

“sorry, hyung.” jisung apologized and took his hands from around changbin’s body to let him go and get ready.

 

 

While changbin left to get ready, seungmin continued his previous conversation with jisung.  He definitely looked like a human version of a squirrel with his chubby cheeks and teeth jutting out a bit.

 

Seungmin asked if he could see jisungs squirrel form again remembering how cute it looked like. Jisung tried to switch but sneezed and ended up on his half form—a human with squirrel ears and tail.

 

Seungmin laughed brightly as jisung pouted at his mistake before fully changing into a squirrel.

 

a few minutes later, changbin came back and saw the tiny grey animal in seungmins hands.

 

“ready?”

 

Jisung nodded as much as he could as a tiny squirrel and was passed into changbins hands.

 

Changbin slid jisung into his breast pocket and seungmin waved at the tiny figure who popped out. jisung waved back and seungmin cried out from how cute the interaction was.

 

 

“ok ok before you pass out why don’t we go to class huh” changbin said.

 

 

Seungmin nodded and smiled before picking up his books from where he left them when he first entered. “let go before you miss another class hyung”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, the ending is very very bad and i really dont like it but i hope you can just ignore it :[
> 
> i'll try to get two updates written for next week and hopefully they will actually be good and not as short as this one (only 649 words :((( ) hahah
> 
> -ultbinsung (@IL0VE3RACHA)


	4. Chapter 4

Changbin looked at the small figure stuffed into his breast pocket, jisung wasn’t moving around much. He moved his jacket to the side and widened the opening of the pocket to find the grey squirrel scrunched into a ball.

 

 _Must be napping,_ he thought remembering that his species is nocturnal.

 

He patted the pocket opening back and continued his trek towards his class, he had another 2 minutes to reach there but he didn’t want to run, afraid to wake up the tiny being on him.

 

He burst into the classroom with 10 seconds to spare. On a normal day he would dump his books and fall into his chair but he needs to be mindful.

 

He turned back and sees chan staring at him with a straight face.

 

“sorry” he mouths to the older.

 

They didn’t have many classes together on account of their age difference but this was an exception. It was a literature class that mainly focused on poems. Chan wanted to learn symbolism for his lyric writing

 

Changbin banged his head on his desk, regretting ever entertaining the older by signing up for this class.

 

He quickly remembered the rodent as it shot up from the sudden sound. Changbin peered over to see jisung glaring at him, although the look of anger is hardly noticed because all changbin could focus on was his big eyes staring back at him with his cheeks jutting out.

 

Before he could even apologise, the teacher walked in so he had to pat the opening down and focus.

 

 

 

Jisung was annoyed that the older didn’t bother to do anything and now because of the sound he no longer felt sleepy. He took a good look around the pocket he was in, lucky for him the breast pocket was bigger than a normal one so he had more space and wouldn’t feel claustrophobic.

 

He saw loads of loose thread and squealed because he could use it as some nesting since he would be here for a while. Gathering up the thread he made what seemed like a pretty decent nest. He squeaked in excitement as he jumped into the nest burrowing as much as he could.

 

Suddenly Jisung felt his whole body shake, similar to when a woodpecker had decided to pop by his family tree, Changbin had coughed.

 

He stood up on his hind legs and peered up at the man. Changbin looked down and quietly shushed him, not without spitting a bit on him. Jisung fell backwards and rubbed the liquid off, getting the message.

 

Despite the shock of being spit on, his lethargy caught up with him. So quietly, he burrowed back into his makeshift nest, closing his eyes, the sound of changbin’s breathing lulling him back into sleep.

 

 

 

changbin sighed in relief when he finally felt his pocket settling down. he told himself to keep jisung in mind next time, his squeaks were a bit too loud for changbin to handle. He had no clue how to explain why there was a squirrel in his pocket so he desperately needed him to be quiet.

 

His movements were still a bit awkward as Changbin tried his best not to move too abruptly or at a weird angle, lest wake up the squeak machine he had in his pocket. Chan looked on from the back, weirded out by his friend’s robot like movements.

 

Class ended with an assignment, an essay on the poem A Painting on its imagery and all that crap. Changbin wasn’t listening super closely as his mind was hyper aware to his surroundings.

 

While packing up his laptop and books, he saw from his peripheral vision Chan stand in front of his desk.

 

“Changbin, that’s like the second time this week you were late for class. Are you getting enough sleep?”

 

“I am, hyung. Don’t worry I just happened to not hear my alarm today, I’ll add some extra ones later.”

 

Chan frowned for a second before accepting his reply and making his move towards the door. It was lunch time so they were meeting the other boys at their usual café.

 

On the way, they met up with felix and jeongin who were cutely holding hands while talking.

 

Once the four boys (and one squirrel) reached the café, they found the other four boys talking and quickly ordered their usual and settled down.

 

“so I heard that binnie hyung was late again” said hyunjin with a smirk.

 

Changbin glared slightly at hyunjin.

 

“that’s changbin hyung to you and I already had this lecture from chan hyung so you can save it.”

 

“hey no need to be defensive, we’re just worried ok..”

 

 

Changbin softened his gaze at the boy, he just felt so jumpy and them coming down on what two late-comings wasn’t helping.

 

 

“I’m doing fine, just that I couldn’t hear my alarm today don’t worry.”

 

 

Hyunjin offered a small smile before going back to stuffing his face with fried rice.

 

“so how was your walk yesterday seungbin?”

 

 

Seungmin gave minho a questioning look.

 

 

“What? We always put names together. Like jeonglix or minjin or chan x tea”

 

 

“Chan x tea is not one word minho. Stop shipping me with tea”

 

“yeah and those are the names of the couples, binnie hyung and seungmin hyung aren’t dating.” Jeongin said pouting

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “the walk was fine, but actually something very interesting happened. We found a squirrel.”

 

“A SQUIRREL? That sounds so cuteee. Minnie why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Seungmin looked at changbin with slightly widened eyes before looking at hyunjin, “I didn’t think it was that important, we only saw it for at most 15 seconds before it ran off.” Seungmin kicked changbin’s leg under the table.

 

changbin yelped in pain, opening his mouth to say something before seeing seungmin stare at him, trying to communicate through their eyes.

 

 

Luckily for seungmin, changbin got the message and did not mention the squirrel again, rather saying he accidentally hit his foot on the table leg.

 

The rest of the lunch went smoothly, the thought of the squirrel leaving their minds, each member droning on about their new assignments or old ones that they haven't finished.

 

Before they knew it their lunch break was over and before anyone could say anything seungmin pulled changbin away muttering an excuse about needing help for something.

 

“Yah Kim Seungmin, why did you kick me?”

 

“Hyung where’s hannie?”

 

Changbin frowned at the lack of answer but showed jisung sleeping in his pocket.

 

Seungmin sighed in relief seeing the squirrel deep in sleep.

 

“Seungmin ah why did u kick me? It hurt so badly.”

 

“Hyung I don’t think we should tell the others about jisung."

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“I mean hyung we never really breached the topic about hybrids with the group! What if one of them takes jisung and sends him to a lab or worse.”

 

“Yah seungmin, you really think any of them would do that?”

 

“hyung.. people can surprise you I just don’t want to take any chances, I don’t want jisung to be hurt.”

 

Changbin shocked by the sincerity coming from the boy, just nodded, before promising he would keep it from the rest.

 

Seungmin smiled and hugged the boy, carefully not to squeeze to hard.

 

Once seungmin let go changbin returned the smile and ruffled his hair before motioning to walk back to campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pocket squirreelllll i hope i did it some justice hahahha there isnt as much but more will come dont worry 
> 
>  
> 
> i was the main writer in this one for the first time so i hope i reached yall expectations. ive been promoted from plot helper to co writer :)) -honestlydeadd
> 
>  
> 
> also shameless promo but i recently made a hyunsung one shot if you want to check it out. its pretty angsty so a stark difference of this. if u do decide to read it i hope u like itt
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557704
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> oof yeah read her hyunsung ff its great ;)) 
> 
> lololol i honestly dont have anything to say lmao but yeah i only edited this chapter owo
> 
> -IL0VE3RACHA

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @IL0VE3RACHA so if you want to talk to me for some reason then do it there! 
> 
>  
> 
> hii my twt is @honestlydeadd so drop by if u want :)
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry if im bad at updating btw hdhdhs  
> uh idk what else to say so ,,,stream i am you :>


End file.
